In a variety of industrial field, it is sometimes necessary to mixed two or more different materials with each other to prepare a mixture, prior to using the mixture.
For example, when it comes to beverage industrial filed, users wishes to add a variety of flavors or vitamin to the water. To this end, the user purchases the flavor or vitamin and the separated bottle water and mixes the flavor or the vitamin with the bottle water.